Clearwater
by just hiding
Summary: He was sought after. He was the best in his career. He was everything they've ever dreamed of. He can't be controlled.


**Title: **Clearwater  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **He was sought after. He was the best in his career. He was everything they've ever dreamed of. He can't be controlled.  
**A/N: **Just a quick fic to rekindle my love for CCS.

**Part One  
**_In which lies the problem_.

* * *

He sauntered with purpose.

His steps echoed throughout the empty alley, eyes searching meticulously. He knew his target. He was confused at first why this had come to pass. Why this _project_ has been assigned to him. It was petty, trivial, and certainly not of his caliber.

But he took it with grace because he knew he was the best option. _Always_.

He took a quick turn towards one of the main roads and slowed his pace. He was near. He felt the adrenaline spearing through his veins in excitement. His mouth had moistened with the thought of satisfaction.

His work was always up to par with his client's preferable outcome and even more so, most of the time. He worked quick, merciless, and without any trace of his left behind. His presence was like cigarette smoke: it lingers for a while but disappears after it had served its purpose.

To corrupt the surroundings it was in, that is.

He smirked as he stood in front of the small shop that he was led to. With an air of nonchalance, he walked towards the door and opened it with a surprising _bang_. A man, age had clearly been kind to him, welcomed him inside the store. He looked around with a raised brow and curiosity got the better of him.

"A bookstore?" The taste of disgust hung in his mouth. Clearly, the project that he was given was some sort of joke.

The man behind the counter could only give him a warm smile.

He nodded his head towards the man as an excuse for his behaviour. He wasn't going to apologize aloud for something that he clearly felt that needed to be addressed. His gaze jumped from book to book that were displayed in the shelves. He gritted his teeth.

He was not supposed to be here.

His works were clearly not recognized by this client who had asked him so carelessly about this task he was assigned to do. _He was in a bloody bookstore waiting for a girl to give herself to his—_

"I'm so sorry I'm late, dad!" A cheery voice rang through the small store. "I bumped into Tomoyo while on my way here! She invited me to stay over tonight, is that alright?"

A menacing growl almost tore through his throat. It was time.

He turned his head towards the source of the voice and froze. It was not more than a little girl with auburn hair and green eyes. She looked innocent. She looked as if she would do no wrong. She looked like someone who wasn't a threat to _anyone_—especially to the client who asked him to do such a thing.

_Clearly… a mistake_.

He shook his head. He mused that he might have confused the details of this certain _endeavor _into something else. He inwardly scowled. He never made any mistakes before. _This young girl was a taint to his reputation_.

He turned on his heel, opened the door, and never looked back as he walked away.

xxx

"A _mistake_?"

He scoffed as the man in front of him rolled his eyes. "Obviously you have not seen the girl yet."

"I _have_ and she is _not_ how you made me envision her. She is but a young girl! I assume in her high school year, at most."

"Mr. Li," the man narrowed his eyes at him. "You are not mistaken. Finish the job that I've entailed upon you and you will get the price we have agreed upon. It's not that hard."

He stiffly relaxed on the plump red chair that he sat on, his anger ebbing in waves. "I am a professional, Mr. Hiiragizawa." He snarled. "But I do have morals and that girl—"

"—is a threat, Mr. Li."

The man stood up and gave a curt nod, his dark blue hair falling unto his spectacled-eyes, hiding them from view. "I expect you to return to me with good news the next time we meet."

xxx

He was a professional.

He did his job well and he did them with precise intent. This venture that he took was like everything else he had done. He never took them personally and he sure as hell won't start now.

He walked inside the bookstore and spotted the young girl behind the counter. She smiled at him as he took a step inside. "Welcome," she greeted.

He nodded his head towards her in acknowledgment.

He paced around the small store while giving her glances whenever he felt her eyes shift to his form.

"I haven't seen you around before," she started. "Are you new in this town?"

Of course she hasn't seen him around; his job demanded him to be discreet.

"Yes," he drawled.

She beamed. "It's always a pleasure to meet new people," she gushed. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura! You can call me Sakura, if you'd like."

A quirk of his lips spilt into view. "Li Syaoran."

Her eyes glistened with amusement. "So tell me about China!"

He was taken aback by her request but deemed it was safe. After all, she wouldn't remember whatever he told her after he was done with his task. It couldn't hurt letting her stick around for a while.

* * *

**A/N: **Would very much appreciate your thoughts! Don't be shy and leave a review. /smiles


End file.
